


The Dancing Man

by Babbit



Series: The Dancing Man's Circus [1]
Category: Gingerfolk
Genre: Game: Cookie Run: Ovenbreak, Original Character(s), Sorta kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbit/pseuds/Babbit
Summary: A description of my Gingerfolk, Red Velvet!!_Gingerfolk_A species made by my friend Stutteryprince-difficulties! Check em out on his tumblr :)https://stutteryprince-difficulties.tumblr.com/post/632967296340656128/i-created-my-own-species-living-gingerbread
Series: The Dancing Man's Circus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050746





	The Dancing Man

Red Velvet was an interesting man, impossibly tall and impossibly thin. He had a broad, strong chest that seemed to stretch a mile before tucking too far in to be natural, and forming his waist. He had long, horse-like legs that he walked on with an unprecedented amount of grace and skill. His arms were spinly and delicate, elegant in the way they plucked up objects or smoothed down his clothes. He was built like a deer, and oozed charm.

His face was quite a sight to behold, with high cheekbones and well placed features that still he'd just the right amount of chubbiness to make him look approachable. He had a set of eyes in the correct position, and a peculiar second set of eyes, slim and small below them. He had princess moles, on each side of each delicate pond-green orb.

Red Velvet’s front teeth were spaced a bit too far apart, giving him an adorable tooth gap and a gentle lisp if he got himself comfortable. Though this was an unwanted blemish, he kept it anyway because the women seemed to like it. Why they would like such an ugly imperfection was well beyond his understanding, but he enjoyed the attention. Oh, Red Velvet most certainly enjoyed the attention. 

His suit was impossibly tidy and beautifully pigmented. The bright magenta coloring was odd, but fit handsomely with his general palette of pinkish reds. The tailcoat was highly detailed and expertly decorated, with buttons, loops, swirls and all. The sides of the tuxedo had a matching pattern of swirls, dots, and whorls that made the eyes dizzy from trying to follow each one down to their shared base. It was obviously professionally made for him and only him, because it helped make every side his good side.

The front was quite dashing, the lapels flaring out but then securing back onto the jacket in a semioval. At the middle of the four lapels lay each a button, connected to the lapel opposite with delicate gold chains that both held a diamond at their center. The lapels were long, cutting off a little bit before his waist, which had a black sash tied around it to accentuate his unusually small waist and make the bottom of the tuxedo flair out. 

His trousers were a pair of black shorts that were small and tight, and a pair of fishnets underneath of them, to show off the dripping frosting pattern that went over his thighs and ended at his knees. Despite how tight the small shorts seemed to be, he still had a full range of motion and walked with grace. The fishnets were black, and only helped you to remember that his legs were much too long. He seemed to be fond of them, as he could be seen running his hands over the little strings several times a day. 

His boots were short, just some simple pinups with tidy white buttons in an ‘S’ shape. They had a sash the same color of his suit, with the same beautiful patterns on it, wrapped around the middle of them. The heel was an indented semicircle, not too large but not chunky and small. The outsole and heel bottom were once again that pretty magenta, bringing the look to almost completion.

His hair had only now become an object of interest, after the rest of him had been thoroughly studied. It was naturally layered, and resembled a slice of cake atop another full cake. He had bangs that swept to the left side, and disappeared into his ‘money piece’. The ‘money pieces’ were straight with a curl upward at the end, and stopped just below his chin. The back of his hair was short and soft, and left a soft gradient down his neck. All of it had a coat of whipped cream dripping down, but that was hardly the most important part.

Most usually Red Velvet had his showman's top hat, but occasionally his head was adorned with a delicate crown of chocolate. This crown was no ordinary crown of gold, or even a fancy one of red stain and jewels, but instead was made entirely of rich dark chocolate. The jewels were in fact just colored chocolate candies, polished to have a special sheen. The crown consisted of two circles, one large and one small, that met in the center, and a set of matching detailed milk chocolate lines that wrapped around the tops. The circles each had a row of square spokes, which each held one of the eleven faux gems. The headband was black, with swirls of gold colored chocolate running through it. 

Another ‘accessory’ of Red Velvet’s was a peculiar gingerfolk named “Bacon and Chocolate’. This cookie never left Red Velvet’s side, normally behind him and occasionally taking a spot in front of Red Velvet in dire situations. Bacon was interesting, his clothing and disposition offsetting Red Velvet’s own.

His clothes were obviously self made, the fabric sewn together crooked and the stitches being looking like a 2nd graders first sewing test at best. The fabric was brightly colored and scratchy, all different and patterned. The patterns were put together in a way that made it an ugly cacophony of stripes, squares, triangles and swirls that phased in and out of each other with no rhyme or reason. 

His waist was always covered in bandages, in a crude attempt to make his waist look like Red Velvet's. Bandages were also the cuff of his pants, those being always dirty and ripped. Simply by being near Red Velvet he was overshadowed, some could miss him entirely in the light Red Velvet cast when he stepped into a room. He looked dingy, like trash on the street next to an icecream stand. Unwanted. 

Red Velvet was beautiful, a regal statue of a man that drew people in with his silky soft voice, and his tantalizing eyes that brought people into a place they never came out of.


End file.
